


Never forget the pie

by Capt_Nettle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Pie, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capt_Nettle/pseuds/Capt_Nettle
Summary: Dean is sick, and Castiel takes care of him.





	Never forget the pie

**Author's Note:**

> We're doing a Destiel Challenge (see the collection) with Erkhaly : every weeks, we have a new theme, and write a destiel fic with that theme.
> 
> The first one was «sickness».

Castiel entered the bunker with four grocery bags. 

«Thank god, Cas, you’re back ! Tell me you didn’t forget the pie !»  
«I didn’t. How is he ?»  
«He’s a pain in my ass, that’s how he is.»

Castiel laughed quietly. Dean had been sick for a week now, refusing to let Castiel heal him, and basically being a big baby about everything.

«I swear Cas, he’s… I don’t even know what he’s got. Fever come up and down, one minute he’s coughing his lungs out, the next he just has a headache… Couldn’t you… ?»  
«No Sam. I won’t heal him against his will. But maybe he isn’t just sick. It might be a curse or something.»  
«Maybe… I’m gonna look, just in case. And I’m gonna head out for a while, cause I can’t hear him complain again. You’re up Cas, have fun baby-sitting.»

Sam grabbed his jacket, and the car keys, and headed to the door. Castiel went to Dean’s room, and knocked softly. He didn’t heard anything, so he quietly opened the door. He couldn’t refrain a smile at the scene. Dean was bundle up in heavy blankets, his hair spiked in every direction. Castiel closed the door without making any noise, and went to the kitchen. He unpacked the groceries, and started to make tomato and rice soup. Apparently, Dean was sure it was the only thing that could cure him, but Castiel thought the soup didn’t really help when Dean was a kid. What helped was the presence of his mother, and her love, and he couldn’t give that back to Dean. Hence the soup.

He was following a recipe he found on internet, but to be honest, he had no idea what he was doing. He couldn't even taste everything. But he was determined to cook that soup for Dean, no matter what. 

An hour later, he was mostly done, and pretty happy with his soup. Dean appeared, still bundled in his blanket, staggering. 

“What smell so good?” His voice was hoarse, and his eyes watery. Castiel was really fighting the urge to use his powers, it was hard to see Dean so weak.  
“Tomato and rice soup, just for you”  
“You made it yourself? Is there fresh bread too? My mom always gave me fresh bread with that soup.” 

Castiel smiled fondly. 

“Yes Dean, there’s fresh bread”  
“Woh, thanks man, awesome” Dean stumbled, grabbing a chair to stay on his feet.  
“Dean, go back to bed. I’ll bring everything to you as soon as it's ready.”  
“Thanks Cas” Dean murmured as he headed back to his room. 

He slouched on his bed, trying to get every piece of his body under the blanket, shivering as he rubbed his cold feet on each other. He didn't feel himself doze off, but he sure was asleep when Castiel arrived. A soft touch on his forehead, and “Dean” whispered quietly in his ear woke him up. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep Dean, but you need to eat something” Castiel looked worried, and the heat emanating from Dean’s body wasn’t to reassure him. The man was burning up.  
“I’m feeling like crap. I’m not even really hungry”  
“I know, believe me. But you need to eat. Besides, you don't have to be hungry to eat soup. And if you eat enough, I’ve bought a surprise for you.” 

Dean left his head, interested. 

“Yeah? What kind of surprise?”  
“The kind you love”  
“You got me pie! Oh man, marry me already!” 

Castiel chuckled. 

“Yeah well, I’m gonna wait until you’re better, I don’t want to be widowed so soon. But I’ll remember that all it takes for you to propose to someone is some pie.”

Dean blushed slightly, and chose to focus on his soup. 

“Oh god, I was starving” He moaned around his first mouthful. “It’s delicious, really. Thanks Cas, I feel much better already.” 

Castiel put his hand on Dean’s forehead. 

“You’re still burning up”  
“No, it’s the soup, it's warming me. I’m almost healed!”

A coughing fit proved him wrong. Castiel put the soup away, and gave Dean a plate with a huge slice of pie on it. 

“Here. That will give you strength” 

Dean ate the pie with appetite. And with his fingers. Castiel couldn't look away. A disheveled Dean, with sparkling eyes, liking his fingers was a mesmerizing sight. Dean shoved the plate on his nightstand. He wriggled under his blankets. He was starting to doze off, and Castiel decided to grab the plates before heading out. A hand on his wrist stopped him, and he heard Dean’s muffled voice:

“Stay. Please. Don't wanna be alone” 

Castiel sat on the bed, but Dean tugged on his shirt until Castiel laid down by his side. Dean rested his head on Castiel’s chest, and sighed in contentment. 

Castiel didn't know how to react, but as soon as he saw Dean’s satisfaction, he started to relax. That was nice. It made him want to be human. He let himself kiss slightly Dean’s forehead. The fever had vanished. 


End file.
